Melosa
Melosa, or Mel, is the 14-year old Wizard of Yan, and second in command of the Di-Gata Defenders. Biography She is patient and level-headed in battle. She is also well-read given the years sequestered in the Dojo library. Melosa keeps her guardian's spirit in a special, one of a kind, spell-amulet she wears around her neck. The amulet is an heirloom received from her grandmother. Her Wizard of Yan heritage gives her access to special powers, which allows her to cast spells without using Di-Gata stones as a casting medium. But she didn't gain total suppression and control of them until "Replication", because of the Megalith energy that was contained in the Dako Pure Stone. The Vitus sigil and the Megalith powers that corrupted her in "One Down" caused frequent "wizard attacks"(a paroxysm of her wizard energy). These sudden fits caused her to randomly send out bursts of energy or cast Wizard Spells (random sigils summoned without physical Di-Gata stones) without her knowing it. Battle She is the only current Defender to have witnessed first hand the final battle between the Ethos and the Wizards of Yan, as she had gone back in time with a staff that Kor-Yinan gave to her. At the time, Nazmul was his human self, the Order of Infinis was not formed and their key members were allied with the Wizards, and the Armies of Yin were warriors that fought for RaDos. Melosa didn't realize at first who was allied with who and accidentally froze the Celestial Abyss the first time (but it was overheated, which kind of helped the situation). She later helps them reclaim the Celestial Abyss from the Ethos, which was then used to banish the Ethos to the Dark Realm. Before leaving, Melosa's grandmother gave her the stones the Defenders use in the future to track the Five Icons (The pieces of the Celestial Abyss). Relationships She has some romantic feelings for Adam, but events between the two hide these feelings. But she trusts him because he is trying to make things right. Mel may also harbour feelings for Seth, as she gets jealous when Seth shows interest in another girl. She does not like the fact that Seth and Adam can't put their differences aside. This almost went as far as them kissing (Adam and Mel), but they couldn't for an attack by the Zad interrupted the moment. So far no one is sure who Mel likes as for her attitude to Adam in the second season. Adam however still has very strong feelings for Mel even though he was "with" Lan'wi. As for her relationship with Seth, it seems be getting stronger. However, Mel seems to have strong feelings once more for Adam after she sees him "dead" and cries (though a friend would do the same). Brackus Mel was close to finding out Brackus is working for the Ethos in "Mel on My Mind" as he told her about K'tahsh coming to the Dojo to claim the icons. Mel questions him about how he knows and he says that "there are things you need to know about me...and Lady K'tahsh". It always shows that he and K'tahsh have a past together. This is confirmed in "Complications" when Mel is looking in Brackus' tent she finds a locket with a picture of a younger Brackus and a woman who looks like Lady K'tahsh before she was possessed by the Ethos, named Torash. This shows that Mel is the only one who knows about Brackus and K'tahsh being in love in the past. List of Spells Trivia *She is about 5'5". *Her birthdate is on the Spring Solstice of Yan Sumonos, which is March 21st. *Her parents are Freya and Garon Prime. *She fears fears for others. *In the cancelled third season, Mel, Erik and Seth would have been establishing a new order based on old models, set out by the Wizards of Yan. They would fight against the renegade Defenders until the Invasion started. Mel's loyalties would have been complicated as Seth and Adam were on opposite sides. Gallery Melosa.jpg Wizard_attack.png|thumb|Melosa releasing a uncontrolled energy burst during a seizure caused by a "wizard attack". Category:Characters Category:Females